Two of a Kind
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: NarutoFB crossover. Full summary inside. It's shonen-ai.


AN: Heh, another story I'm starting when I haven't finished the others. This is an idea I've been toying with when I read this crossover of Saiyuki/Inuyasha called "Kindred Sprits" by an author I don't remember at the moment. It's an interesting concept of two people who are so different but are so alike at the same meeting for the first time. I haven't Seen or read much of Fruits Basket and Naruto so bare with me and give me advice, alright?

Small note: This will be a somewhat non-graphic shonen-ai. If you don't like it, then tell someone who actually gives damn. Remember, flamers are for lamers.

Main Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke and Kyo/Yuki. Other pairings will make themselves known in the future.

Summary: FB/Naruto x-over. Meet Kyo Sohma and Naruto Uzumaki. Two very different people with one major thing in common, they are both shunned because of the violent sprits that reside in their bodies. Kyo has to live with sprit of the Cat, of the Chinese Zodiac inside him and be an outcast in his own family. He also has to where a charmed bracelet or he reverts into a terrible monster. Naruto has the Kyuubi no kitsune sealed within his body and shunned by his whole village. Two lonely boys looking for acceptance and belonging, will they find it in each other?

Disclaimer: if you believe that I own FB, Naruto or any other famous fictional characters mentioned in this fic, then I've got some lovely lent in my pocket that I can sell you; real cheap. In other words, NO, I DO NOT OWN THEM. Fucking idiots…

Fore word: if you can't tell what is thought, spoken words, narrative and notes, then you are too stupid to be allowed to infect the human gene pool and should do us all a favor and step into a gas chamber and take three deep breaths.

Two of a Kind

Prelude

Kyo Sohma grunted as he went sailing through the rice paper walls again. The perverted dog Shigure gave a loud yelp about ruining his house again. Yuki and Kyo had got into another stupid spat again. Kyo provoked Yuki by making a smart remake about the rat having such a lovely girlish figure. Yuki turned red and sent the cat flying with a roundhouse kick.

'Damn rat. Why can't I beat him? Why? Why? Why!? Can't I beat HIM once!?!' the neko fumed to himself. He picked himself off the ground to look into the eyes of the bane of his existence. 'Yuki… Sooo freaking prefect he is… So loved and admired. He would never give me the time of day. Why should he? I'm the cat and he is the rat. Anyways, he's in love with Tohru. Fucking Tohru… I love the girl in a sisterly way but damn it! Why does he pay you more attention than me huh? I admit I'm a little hotheaded and brash but damn it I can change Yuki! Just give me a chance…' Kyo sulkily sighed as he blow a strand of silky red-orange hair out of his eyes.

He already felt fresh bruises forming and a headache coming. The hotheaded youth picked himself off the ground and spat some blood out his mouth. The metallic coppery taste still lingered. The fiery youth went back into the house barely paying Shigure any as went up the step and into his room and get ready for school.

Yuki and Kyo walked silently side by side. The hatred and loathing radiated from them like a poison fog. Kyo was muttering about hating leeks, miso, and Yuki. The hot-tempered youth still didn't understand his feelings. On one hand, he wanted to wrap his tanned hand around Yuki's pale baby soft neck. On the other hand, he wanted to fuck the arrogant rat six ways from Sunday. But as of late the hatred was wining. The time of being caged and looked away was getting nearer and nearer by the day. He had to be Yuki and win his rightful place in the zodiac and show them the rat wasn't so great. 'It's the damn rat's fault anyways. He would never understand the pain of being alone, shunned, and abused.. No one understands the cat. I will always be left out the loop and Yuki will always steal my thunder. Precious Yuki… Bah! Fuck him and his perfection! I will beat him to day or die trying. There is no way in hell I'm going to that cage. Never…' Kyo thought to himself. With a determined sneer on his face he blocked The Prince's path. The rat let out an exasperated sigh and strated to go around the cat. Kyo stepped in front of him again.

"Stupid cat. You're going to make us and Tohru-san will start to worry," sighed Yuki in a bored tone.

"No! We're stay right here you damn rat and finish what we started earlier in the kitchen," fumed the cat with intensity. The orange haired youth dropped into a fighting stance. Yuki let out annoyed grunt and started to walk away.

"Come back here you coward. Fight me damn it! Or are you afraid like you're of Akito, huh?" the cat baited. Yuki tensed up but kept walking.

"Awwwwwww! Did I strike a nerve? Well, tell me Yuki. Who is on top, him or you? I bet you're his bottom boy. I –" Kyo ranted before a fist came smashing into his nose. The last he saw was Yuki standing over shaking in anger as he cocked his fist back. As the slender but powerful fist connected with his left temple everything went black.

It was another ordinary day in Konoha village. The sun was shining and one Naruto Uzumaki woke up feeling reenergized and ready to start his morning. The energetic teen hopped out his messy bed to find some cloths to wear. He moved piles of dirty cloths out of the way and found a half decent looking orange jumper suit and boxers. He washed up and got dress as he let some found eat up. When the young teen was finished dressing the sloppy teen gobbled the soup down in one gulp and dashed out the door. The foxboy speeded toward the usual meeting place were his teammates, teacher, and him meet. The nin came to a stop as he stop his teammates up ahead. Sakura was trying to hit on Sasuke as usual but was failing miserably. The young kitsune came to a realization long ago that shiny forehead girl was not the one for him. After an umpteenth time of rejection, one takes a hint. He only kept chasing the annoying pink-haired witch for pretences. The one the he truly wanted was the always-scowling Sasuke Uchiha. Oh baby, how he wanted that arrogant but denial-ably handsome boy. All Naruto had to do now is figure out if Sasuke swings that way and form a plan on how to get rid of all his fangirls because he wasn't sharing. The young nin came out of his musings as a boulder came flying at his head. Sakura had accidentally let the boulder loose as she kicked in a small tantrum of being rejected Sasuke-kun again. The girl really didn't know her own strength when she was angry. As the boulder smashed into Naruto's forehead, the last thing he saw was Sakura screaming and Sasuke running toward him with concern written on his face.

In a dark room in the nether regions between living and the dead receded two young women who were looking intently at a swirling pool of mist. One of the young women moved out of the shadows and into the glowing light. The young woman was strikingly beautiful. She had snow-white hair down to her knees that contrasted greatly with her smooth ebony complexion. A smirk dawned her lips as she rested her hand on the rim of the tub.

"oh ho! What do we have here hmm? Two of our favorite boys have been stroke down for the count dear sister," murmured the white haired woman.

"Hmph! It was your doing Destiny. You stuck your finger in the mist and snapped some of the threads of time. Looks like I have to clean up your mess again big sis," the other woman hissed. The woman stepped into light to reveal herself. While Destiny was tall and willowy, the other was short and curvy. This woman was pale as a sheet of paper that contrasted with her rich jet-black hair. One thing these girls did have in common was their eyes, they were a unnaturally shiny molten gold color. The shorter one plucked a few hairs from her head and stepped up to the swirling mist.

"Aw! Don't be like that Fate! You new it a tiny slip up! I just wanted to see if the mist would turn solid or not when I touched it. Please don't tell Uncle! He'll have my head. You how anal-retentive he is about his duties of being the keeper of time and space! C'mon. Be a good little sis and don't tattle ok?" whined the stunning Goddess. Fate just snorted in contempt and set to work. The younger goddess was almost done when Destiny bumped into her from pacing impatiently causing her to mend two threads that weren't supposed to be together. Fate didn't realize this and kept on working. From that point on, Naruto and Kyo would be forever bonded as blood brothers for all eternity.

Kyo jolted back awake with a start. His vision was fuzzy and the last he remembers was that damn rat pounding him into the pavement. The rat would pay but for now he had to figure out where he was. He was in the Sohma house, that for damn sure. As his vision cleared all he could see in front of him was white. Nothing but white. The silent stillness was already driving the poor cat up the wall. He wanted out. NOW. As the short-tempered boy got up from his resting place he was instantly knocked back down as something heavy and reeked of ramen landed on him. The dead weight let out a whiny groan as Kyo pushed him off. Kyo crouched down near the blond to get a closer look at him. He could tell that the boy was a few years younger than him, wore a loud orange jump suit, and had strange whisker marks on his face. He rolled the boy on his back so he could breathe and waited for the younger teen to come to. A half an h our later the blond boy stirred and groaned as he started to wake up. Kyo scooted back and gave him some room. For some reason, Kyo felt a kinship with the boy and was protective of him.

"uhhhhh… Where am I? How did I get here and who are you?" asked the vessel of the fox.

"Eh. Don't know. Don't know and I'm Kyo Sohma, you?" the vessel of the cat answered.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki…"

TBC… Maybe.

AN: Ok. Gimme some feed back. I need help! I need someone help co-write this. Especially someone who know a lot about both series. A sistah is swamped with HW in college! I also need some staff for my C2 community and hope to get some volunteers. Remember, R&R!!!


End file.
